Faith
by missxmolly
Summary: A short story about the Cullens Bella, meeting Faith, a magical person.


Molly: Hey everyone :D Thanks for chosing to read my story! I do not own anything in this story except for Faith and Kate :D

Enjoy ;)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

November 9

I was sitting in the Cullen's living room when something happened, that we had expected for months. A call from Kate Testerossa saying that Faith had lost control of the Darkness in her heart and that it was slowly killing her. We knew that this would happen soon, thanks to Alice's gift of seeing into the future, but we didn't know when, how or even where. Our good friend Faith, is a witch from the element world, were she is in line for the throne with five other girls, one of them is Kate. Each of them has the power to control two, four or six elements, Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Light and Dark. Faith has been guaranteed four of them, but at the moment she can only control Darkness and Air.

I can still remember two years ago, our first meeting, when an expensive, black car pulled into the drive and stopped in front of us. It seemed to glitter red sparkles in the light. The driver's door opened and out stepped Faith, hiding what I thought where golden eyes hidden behind big black sunglasses. She was wearing a fashionable green coat that came down to her knees, which fitted her extremely slim body closely. Underneath was a black, V-neck shirt and she wore light blue jeans. Her auburn hair came down to her waist in casual, but beautiful waves. She smiled at us with her white teeth, but something looked wrong. Her amazingly straight, white, teeth weren't nearly as white as the Cullens', and her skin didn't seem to be the same chalky white colour either.

"Hi!" Her voice was beautiful, but it didn't flow like the Cullens' voices did. Alice danced over to Faith, with more hop in her step then usual. She grabbed her hand and pulled her over to me.

"Faith, this is Bella. Bella this is Faith." Faith removed her glasses and held out her hand.

"Hello Bella. I've heard so much about you." She still held her hand in the air waiting for me to shake it, but I was to busy looking into her eyes. Besides Edward's, Faith had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Her eyes where amethyst coloured, and they seemed bright, and so deep that I felt lost in them. From the pupil there were darker lines of purple shooting out to the edges where they rounded out into a circle, and behind the lines the purple was a lighter shade. She put down her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled again, this time a little awkward. She gave Edward a quick hug, and then went off to talk with Rosalie. I stared after her. Back then I didn't know that we would be such great friends, or that our lives could be coming to a close together, because at that very moment the Darkness of Faith, was overpowering her because she hadn't been able to learn other elements in time to stop Darkness from eating the good of her heart away. The goodness of her heart was locked away, unable to do a thing against the bad.

The Cullens started moving as soon as they got the last bit of information from Kate. She said that Faith was in Vancouver at the time and was in extreme danger and that we had to get there as fast as we could, and that she would meet us there. The drive to the airport seemed to take forever. The air seemed thick with all of our worries for Faith. When we got there I was happy that the silent drive was over but then I remembered about the plane rides that are hours long to get to Faith.

"They're stopping this plane," said Alice, as we were about to run up the stairs of the final plane.

"What!" Rosalie hissed.

"They're going to receive a radio call halfway through the ride, and will have to land early because of the mass destruction in the city."

"Then kill the radios halfway through the flight," said Jasper. He and the rest of the Cullens got on board and took their seats. After a few hours on the plane Alice nodded.

"Excuse me!" called Alice into the pilot's area. As Alice was distracting everyone, Jasper slide in and out of the pilot's area, with just a flutter of the curtain to show that someone had moved it.

"Problem solved," he said as he sat down.

As we were flying toward the city, Edward explained what he could see out the window, and what was too far for me to see with my weak human eyes. He could indeed see the destruction of the city that the plane would have been cancelled for. The people of the city were nowhere to be found, and in one spot, a huge purple ball was pulsing on top of a tower. He could see Faith in there, but she looked very different. Her hair was straight and dark brown and she was wearing a long black dress, and writing of a different language was tattooed down her right arm and leg. She stood there on top of tower watching us approach. As soon as we were off the plane, we rushed to Faith.

At the bottom of the tower I could see how different Faith really looked, and saw that Edward didn't give me all of the details. He face was less full, and the skin had slack. She looked weak, tired and she was breathing hard taking long raspy breaths, but the thing that was the worst was her eyes. The purple and white of her eyes had vanished and had been replaced with black.

"Faith?" Carlisle said weakly.

"Yes?" she answered. Her voice resembled that of a dying girl struggling for breath.

"What has happened to you?" She looked down at us and then shook her head.

"Where's Kate?" I whispered. "I thought she was supposed to meet us here."

"That annoyance has left this world," Faith smiled and pointed to the base of the tower. There was the body of a girl at the base, small and broken. She stared up at the sky with a blank look in her eyes, but her face seemed to still have the traces of her last scream. My stomach started to flip at the site of her so I chose to look at Faith instead, but the sick feeling didn't go away.

Faith lifted her hand toward us, and made the movement of pulling and suddenly there were seven purple shadows of the Cullens, standing beside us. They looked at me with hungry jewel red eyes, and took a deep breath of the scent of blood running through my veins.

"Come," she ordered them. They turned their backs to us and bounded up the tower to Faith, where they flanked her like guards.

"Come," she repeated. The shadows walked toward Faith, and then vanished inside of her. She was still for a moment, and then her eyes burned red.

"I am ready." She said, her voice had regained its strength, but it was no longer her voice. It was the voices of all the Cullens as if the darkness of their hearts were now in her. Faith jumped off the tower and gently floated to the ground using the power of Air. At the base (where) she bent her body forward, prepared to fight.

"Lets go," she smiled wickedly, and she jumped forward to start the fight.

The Cullens and Faith seemed to be blurs as they dances around me, but I knew that they were really taking tears at each other trying to rip each others heads off. At one break in the battle Carlisle asked, "What is your point of doing this?"

"My only desire at the moment is to take all of your happiness away, but I see that we are evenly tied and fighting like this is pointless, so I guess I'll just take the easy way." All the Cullens came to guard me except for Edward and Alice, who had terrified looks on their faces.

"Faith no!" Alice screamed.

"We can get you back to normal!" Edward pleaded. "Just come with us!"

"Ill pass on that I think." She smiled." I'm destroying you happiness no matter what it takes." She stood like a solder and shoot up into the air, until she was just a tiny speck. She turned and shot back down at double the speed, straight toward the earth. I realized what the Darkness was planning then. It released her just in time so that we could see her eyes turn back to purple and her expression to turn shock a moment before she made contact with the ground.

After the smoke cleared we saw the impact she had made. There was a huge crater, where she had landed with her body at the bottom. She was lying near Kate, both of them now had peaceful looks on their faces as they rested. After a moment Carlilise and Edward went and took their bodies from the hole, and we headed home.

The Darkness was right. There was nothing more painful than seeing Faith die that day. We all regret that we couldn't save her and we think about her day and night. About how gentle and kind she was, and to this day we have a portrait of her smiling face looking down on us, reminding us of how she would want us to live our lives to the fullest while we can, just as she had.


End file.
